


friends with benefits

by nebulaprincess (orphan_account)



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-04 09:35:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4132608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/nebulaprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Loki and Sif find themselves beginning to break their no-romantic-attachment pact.</p>
            </blockquote>





	friends with benefits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [unwittingpawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unwittingpawn/gifts).



The strip of sunlight shining through the thin gap between the curtains made Loki wake with a start. Blinking his eyes into focus, he saw that Sif was already slowly climbing out of the bed and stretching. Loki couldn't help but think how amazing her body looked in that lingerie, until he angrily reminded himself that she was his best friend, and that they had made a pact to not develop any sort of romantic feelings for one another.

"Morning," he mumbled, rolling over and burying his face in the pillow.

"You're up earlier than normal," Sif said flatly. "Morning. Now, I thought we agreed on no cuddling!"

Loki turned back around. "We cuddled?"

"No, _you_ cuddled _me_ , you turnip. In your sleep. I thought we said we'd make a barrier to stop anything like that."

Shrugging, Loki replied, "You didn't exactly put up a fight."

"Whatever," Sif scoffed, picking her clothes up off the floor. "I have a date in, like, an hour. And I'm running late."

Loki almost banged his head on the headboard. "You've got a _date_?"

"Yes," Sif pulled on her T-shirt with a rather smug look. "His name's Thor. Remember him? From sch– "

"Oh," Loki said through gritted teeth. " _Him_."

Thor had gone to school with Sif and Loki. He had never technically "bullied" the latter, but he was something of a stereotypical stuck-up thick-headed blond jock who always gave off an aura of douchebag-ness.

"Seriously?" Loki made a face. "I never thought that was your type."

"He's nice, though. He's changed since school. He's a lawyer, and he likes cooking, and - "

"Really? Look, you're my best friend, but you really do have the worst possible taste when it comes to guys."

Sif snorted. "You sound like a gay best friend in a really bad romcom. Anyway, I've got to be there by half twelve."

She continued to quickly pull on her clothes and apply makeup, and Loki still found himself staring at her, and thinking about how she didn't need any powders or creams to make herself look beautiful, although, he reminded himself, she had every right to do so and he didn't have a right to decide what she should and shouldn't do. 

"Let me walk you to the door," he blurted out, internally punching himself immediately afterwards.

Sif gave him an odd look. "It's just down the hallway. And you're, like, _naked_."

Loki pulled on a pair of boxers from next to the bed and jumped up, wrapping a dressing gown around himself. "Not anymore."

In a somewhat awkward fashion, he waited for her to collect her things, and led her to his front door, blushing the whole time.

"Well," he said slowly, opening it.

"Well," Sif repeated. "I'd best be off."

Without a second thought, Loki bent forward to kiss her cheek. He couldn't help it, she just looked so... _perfect_ \- but he was able to stop himself as his mouth hovered about a centimetre over her face, then slowly pulled himself back. Sif raised an eyebrow and let out a nervous laugh.

"I'm...just going to pretend that never happened," she said, rubbing her brow and walking off without a goodbye.

Loki watched her as she slowly disappeared along the street, then locked himself back inside and smacked his head into the wall.

* * *

 

**To: Sif :P**

_**Sif I'm so sorry about this morning i just don't know what happened** _

**From: Sif :P**

_**Lol it's fine** _

**To: Sif :P**

_**No no no I was so stupid ugh what was I thinking haha** _

**From: Sif :P**

_**...** _

**From: Sif :P**

_**So you're saying I'm ugly?** _

**To: Sif :P**

_**What** _

**To: Sif :P**

_**No** _

**To: Sif :P**

**_SIF NO THAT'S NOT WHAT I'M SAYING_ **

**To: Sif :P**

_**NO NO NO I DIDN'T MEAN THAT I DIDN'T MEAN IT FORGIVE ME FATHER I HAVE SINNED** _

**To: Sif :P**

_**Are you still here? That's not what I meant at all...** _

**From: Sif :P**

_**Haha yea I just wanted to see your reaction :'D** _

**To: Sif :P**

_**Ughhhh I hate you sometimes!** _

**From: Sif :P**

_**Love you tooooooo <3** _

Loki stared at the last text, biting his lip. _I wish_ , he thought.

* * *

"What do you think? Red or black?"

Sif turned around from her wardrobe, holding two lacy bras. Loki shrugged. "I don't know. Why?"

A huge grin appeared on Sif's reddening face. "Well...it's mine and Thor's third date..."

"And...?" Loki asked, mimicking her tone.

"You know...the _third date_ thing."

"If you're talking about what I think you're talking about, it's what we did for four months, so I don't see why you're so coy about saying it."

"You're not saying it either," Sif laughed, sitting down on the bed. "Anyway, red or black?"

"A, if you say that one more time, I might have to perform my one-man rendition of Les Mis again, and you know how bad that is. And B, does it really matter? He's probably going to take it off at some point."

"Oh, you're no fun." Sif stuck her tongue out at him. "Now, red's a bit too much, don't you think. I might save that for Valentine's Day. The black's classier, but it'll show through my dress. I don't know what to do, I seriously need help! Why are you looking at me like that?"

Loki hadn't listened to a word she'd said. He was too busy focusing on how her hair curled softly down her shoulders, how her smile reached her blue, blue eyes, how she did that little half-smirk every now and then...

"Hey." Sif tapped him on the arm. "I'm in a serious bra dilemma right now, and that look isn't helping."

"Hm?" Loki snapped out of his thoughts. "The...the...the, um...I don't know. You...you'd look beautiful in either."

Sif looked up from the underwear and into her friend's eyes. "What?"

"N-nothing..." Loki shook his head, looking away.

"No. Not nothing," Sif almost whispered. "You...you said - "

"I said you'd look beautiful in either," Loki said, looking up and raising his voice slightly. "Because you know what? You are beautiful. I've thought you were beautiful for ages, and...and for a while now, I've been thinking about you all the time, and I didn't want to say anything because of the whole...the whole friends with benefits thing...and I got pissed when you were dating Thor, and...and yeah. That's it, I guess."

He was surprised to find himself shaking afterwards - adrenaline was still coursing throughout him, and he felt that now he had confessed his feelings, he could do anything. Sif didn't say anything for a good few seconds. She looked down, almost pitifully, and Loki was beginning to regret what he'd said. Then, she took his hand in hers, and kissed him lightly on the lips. It wasn't long at all, only for a few seconds, but it was soft and sweet and felt like...like _love_.

"I'll cancel the date," she said, once they'd finished. "On one condition. Tell me - red or black?"

 

 


End file.
